


Advantages

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Competition, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, beomgyu and kai like to tease yeonjun a lot, they watch a scary movie basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: The members all watch a movie together, and Beomgyu bets Yeonjun that he won't be able to watch without Soobin next to him to comfort him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 9
Kudos: 318





	Advantages

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, I'd be happy to fill them! Hope you enjoy! :')

Yeonjun didn’t think it would be possible for him to be more comfortable if he tried. His long legs were thrown over Soobin’s lap, and his head was resting against his shoulder, nose brushing Soobin’s neck a bit. From this position, Yeonjun could smell the vanilla and cream that always seemed to waft off of his boyfriend. He had checked all of Soobin’s hair and soap products, all were either scentless (boring) or some generic “coconut pine evergreen” or something like that. Point is, Yeonjun sniffed every bottle in Soobin’s bathroom, and none of them smelled like the vanilla and cream that he had grown so accustomed to.

It must be just Soobin’s natural smell. Yeonjun never really paid much attention to someone’s _scent,_ but he hadn’t usually paid attention to anyone at all before Soobin. His one arm was squished against Soobin’s side, but the other laid across his stomach, his hand resting over Soobin’s heart. The younger kissed his head that moment, adjusting the blanket draped over them, right as Hueningkai let out the sharpest scream. Yeonjun flinched, as did everyone else, immediately raising their voices to reprimand their maknae.

“The movie hasn’t even _started_ , Hueningkai!” Beomgyu shouted, hitting Kai with a pillow. Kai’s eyes were wide as he pulled his knees to his chest, locking his arms around them. “Yeah, but I just know it’s going to start with a jumpscare, hyung,” he reasoned. Beomgyu rolled his eyes, Taehyun shaking his head from Kai’s other side. “You need to relax, or none of us will be able to hear what’s actually happening,” Yeonjun spat, sat up a bit in Soobin’s hold. The taller had flinched a bit, but besides gently adjusting his grip on Yeonjun, he hadn’t reacted much. “Quit being a scaredy-cat, Kai, it’s just a movie,” he finished, before settling back against Soobin’s chest.

Beomgyu let out a chuckle at that, and Taehyun even sported an amused smile. “You’re literally in Soobin-hyung’s lap, hyung, I think you’re the one who’s being a scaredy-cat” he remarked, still chuckling. Yeonjun narrowed his eyes, gripping his fist around Soobin’s shirt, sitting up a bit again to glare at the others. “I’m in his lap because I’m his _boyfriend_ and I want to be close to him, is that a crime?” he sneered, pushing his chest out a bit. Soobin giggled softly, pulling Yeonjun back into his hold, rubbing his back. “They know that, hyung, they’re just trying to rile you up,” he said.

“And it’s working!” Beomgyu exclaimed, laughing loudly. Kai joined in, clapping his hands a few times as Yeonjun scowled bitterly, muttering insults under his breath as Soobin gently tucked his head back against his shoulder. “We’re all allowed to be a little scared, let’s just enjoy the movie,” Soobin delegated, and the others acquiesced to their leader, nodding and getting comfortable as the movie began to really start.

Throughout most of the movie, there were a few jumpscares, but Yeonjun was okay, he just turned his face into Soobin’s neck when it got a bit too intense, and the younger did a good job at pulling the blanket up higher and kissing Yeonjun’s forehead a few times. Yeonjun was positive he heard either Kai or Beomgyu mutter something about him “being the biggest scaredy-cat” and while he knew it would be rude to disrupt the movie for Soobin and Taehyun who both seemed actually invested, he was annoyed.

He shot up, only staying in place due to Soobin’s arms immediately locking around his waist, holding him back. “What’s the point of having a boyfriend if you can’t take advantage of him?!” he yelled, glaring at the other boys, before quickly turning around and giving Soobin a surprise peck on his lips. “I love you a lot, baby, I’m just trying to make a point,” he said. Soobin smiled a bit, his dimples showing. Once Yeonjun was satisfied Soobin wasn’t going to punch him for the comment, he snapped his gaze back to Beomgyu and Kai, who looked smug as all fuck.

“I bet you’d be a scared heaping mess on the floor if you weren’t hiding against Soobin the whole movie,” Beomgyu said, Kai nodding alongside him. Both of them crossed their arms, raising a brow, as if challenging Yeonjun. And Yeonjun was never one to back down from a challenge. He narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips as he pulled the blanket off and swung his legs off Soobin’s lap. Soobin raised his eyebrows, but released his boyfriend, letting him get up and stalk over to the couch, shoving poor Taehyun to the very end. He sat down spitefully, sticking his tongue out at Beomgyu, who just smirked a little.

Soobin chuckled lowly, watching Yeonjun plant both his feet on the ground and lean back against the cushions, arms crossed over his chest. He looked a bit petulant, but still adorable, and Soobin found it hard to turn his focus back to the movie after Taehyun pressed play again. However, he didn’t want Beomgyu or Kai to start making fun of him too, so he twisted back and tried to pay as best attention as he could.

Yeonjun was able to make it through about twenty minutes of the movie, relaxing more once it seemed Beomgyu and Kai had let themselves be absorbed in the movie again, leaving Yeonjun alone. He relaxed his arms, letting them fall to rest on his lap, and he glanced over at Soobin. He had turned to rest his side against the back of the loveseat, head tilted as he kept his eyes trained on the screen. If anything, Yeonjun just missed the warmth his boyfriend provided, and his sweet scent in his nose. He felt cold, a bit naked, not being wrapped around his leader.

It’s only when the movie reached its climax that he began to feel a little scared. Now that he actually was watching the movie, he realised it was actually pretty well done, and he began to feel a chill crawl up his spine, hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He could feel his heartrate increasing as the music intensified. He bit his lip and forced himself to leave his feet on the ground and not shrink in on himself. He would never hear the end of it if he shrieked at a jumpscare and ultimately ran back into Soobin’s arms for safety.

He survived one jumpscare, but the next one he wasn’t so lucky. To be fair, nobody except for Soobin survived the next one. It was the peak of the movie, what everything had been leading up to, and when it happened, Yeonjun couldn’t hold back the scream of terror, or the way his body immediately curled in on itself, face paling a bit. Kai’s scream rang out the loudest, but even Taehyun let out a sizable shout.

Yeonjun felt horribly exposed as the fear settled over him, heart racing and eyes wide. He immediately got up, ignoring Kai slapping Beomgyu’s arm and pointing it out. “He’s scared, h-hyung, we won!” he said. He thought he heard a high five, but he didn’t really care as he locked eyes with Soobin. Soobin smiled warmly up at him, automatically opening his arms to accept Yeonjun, not judging, only pulling him close. Yeonjun settled fully in Soobin’s lap, his knees on either side of his waist, feet tucked back behind him. He locked his arms around Soobin’s neck, relaxing his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. He felt and heard Soobin coo a little, putting the blanket around Yeonjun, before slipping his arms around the older boy, holding him securely. “I got you, hyung,” he said sweetly, voice dripping with affection.

Kai pretended to gag, but Taehyun finally intervened, slapping his hand away from his face. “Leave them alone! That’s gonna be you one day, and you won’t want people to be rude to you, too!” he said. Kai only pretended to gag further, which caused Beomgyu to get involved, and it was a few minutes before they were back to watching the movie. Yeonjun just stayed silent the whole time, inhaling Soobin’s heavenly scent, letting his dongsaengs be obnoxious. He held up his middle finger only, and then relaxed completely into Soobin. Nothing really mattered when he was this close to the boy, able to hear each inhale and exhale, and every heartbeat.

He pressed a gentle kiss against Soobin’s neck, which made Soobin blush, smiling a little, pulling Yeonjun a little closer. As the movies credits started to roll, and the younger boys began to clean up, Soobin stayed in the loveseat, holding Yeonjun until he fell asleep, comforted by everything that was the love of his life.


End file.
